Lank Man
by Karate Tentacles
Summary: Prompt: A bronzed, lank man! His suit of ancient black, A famous high top-hat and plain work shawl Make him the quaint great figure that men love, The prairie-lawyer, master of us all. Remius. Part of a Summer of Projects.


Remus/Sirius happened. Deal with it, you haters.

--

**Title: **Lank Man  
**Author: **Me (karatetentacles)  
**Date:** 5 June  
**Prompt:**  
A bronzed, lank man! His suit of ancient black,  
A famous high top-hat and plain work shawl  
Make him the quaint great figure that men love,  
The prairie-lawyer, master of us all.  
Vachel Lindsay  
**Word Count: **623

So it came. It was "that" time of the month. It came every month, every bloody month, and some people, he knew, had taken a liking to accusing him of actually being a girl. But that wasn't the case, it was the bloody full moon that scorned him so. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

It was almost Christmastime, and James and Peter would be going home to their respective families. Sirius never went home for the holidays, having no real home to return to, and not wanting to intrude on James's family. This year, however, he wouldn't be alone in the common room, because Remus had decided to stay. His parents would be in Romania for the vacation, so Remus figured they wouldn't mind. But he hadn't told Sirius yet, deciding it would be an early Christmas present.

The next day, the vacation would start. Remus had Herbology and Charms, which went by in a flash, and then he joined Sirius in the common room.

"Getting your stuff for the train?" Sirius asked, befuddled as to why his friend wasn't already on the train for home.  
"Nope," Remus replied, smiling. Sirius cocked his head to the side, mimicking a confused puppy. Remus chuckled appreciatively. "I'm staying for the vacation!"  
"And you didn't tell me?" Sirius asked with mock anger. Remus laughed and Sirius joined in. "This will be the best Christmas ever!" he exclaimed, obviously quite excited by his friend's decision. Remus smiled in agreement.  
"And just so you know, my mere presence is your present," he said seriously. Sirius Black laughed. "Unless you would _like _something more, he of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," Remus joked. Sirius stood, now adorning a tophat.  
"I would like something more, my servant," Sirius hissed at Remus, causing a laughing fit from the smaller male. "You dare laugh in front of me! I'll show you!"

And with that, Sirius lunged and kissed Remus. It had taken five years, and he knew what would happen next. Remus would shove him off and run to the dormitories. Sirius would leave him alone and go into the second year's dorms and sleep there.

But to his surprise, instead of any of that happening, Remus kissed him back.

Remus couldn't believe it. It had taken so long, but now his tongue was _inside Sirius's mouth._ It was a dream, it had to be. And the best part of this dream was _Sirius kissed him._

After quite some time, Remus pulled away.

"Um," Sirius started, turning red. Remus flushed.  
"I've always felt this way about you," Remus stammered out after a few awkward minutes of silence.  
"Me, too," Sirius said bashfully, not making eye contact, not that he could as Remus was determinedly staring at the floor.  
"Right," Remus said.

Sirius broke the silence this time. "So, what now? I mean, I... I don't want to lose you."  
Remus nodded. He stood up and pulled Sirius off the couch.  
"You're incredibly skinny," Sirius noted, pulling Remus into a hug.  
"You're pretty lank yourself."  
"Aye, I'm the lank-est of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," Sirius said. Remus sighed and nuzzled his muzzle into Sirius's chest. Sirius patted his tawny, greying hair affectionately. "I love you," he said silently. Remus looked up.  
"Always have," Sirius said plainly. "No one knows."  
"I love you, too," Remus said. "No one knows."  
"Tonight's a full moon," Sirius noted. Remus nodded. "Should I take you to Madame Pomfrey?" Remus nodded again.  
"But it can wait a few more minutes," Remus said, dragging Sirius back on the couch with him. They sat there blissfully, not thinking of the consequences, drinking in the other.

They had waited far too long to break apart for something as silly as the full moon.


End file.
